Pair of Kings Movie: Kings vs Evil
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Boomer and Boz need to save the island and fight against Lucius. An evil demon from the dark side. They need the power of three and soon discover that they have to convince Brady to come back to Kinkow. You want a PoK movie? Keep Tweeting, Instagramming...the hashtag #PairOfKingsMovie !
1. Chapter 1

**Three Kings of Legend**

**Chapter 1**

_This story is taking place right after Boomer visited Rebecca and her dad in Chicago. He just found out that Rebecca and her father used to live on Kinkow . But they were tarantula people. Boomer had to delete all of Rebeccas memories of him to keep her save._

_Right after that happened, Boomer, his brother Boz and Mikayla left the Dawsons home and headed right to the balloon that brought them there._

**Boomer**: " man, what a day"

**Mikayla**:" I'm so sorry, my king. This must be really hard for you"

**Boomer**: "it is. I really liked her and now she doesn't even remember me."

**Boz**:" hey, bro, don't let your head down…here take this , that will remind you of her."

_Boz handed him a talisman. It looked very old. It was an eye symbol but instead of the iris it had a red ruby in it._

**Boomer**:" where did you get this?"

**Boz**:"I found it,"

**Boomer**:" you stole it!"

**Boz**:" No, it was laying under the couch, really weird place for something like that, but I'm sure they won't miss it."

**Mikayla**:" I've seen this before...I guess…It looks like something from the dark side. But what is this doing here in Chicago?"

**Boomer**:" you know what, I have enough. I feel like everyone is hiding something. I need to know what this is, I'm not in the mood for more visiters from the dark side."

**Boz**:" yea, but who would know what this is"

_Boomer was silent for a few seconds before starting to smile a little evilish which made Boz and Mikayla feel a little bit concerned._

**Boomer**:"I know someone who can tell us more about artefacts than we wanna know…"

_He was talking about __**BRADY.**_

_His other brother who lived on Kinkow for two years, but left almost a year ago only leaving a short note behind. He didn't even talk to him before he left. He just disappeared. Boomer was still mad at his brother for leaving him. They haven't seen or talked to each other ever since._

_Only Boomer knows that Brady is actually really smart. He always has been interested in History and old myths. He knows everything about Greek mythology, Egypt and everything that lays in the past. His interest for old things like artefacts started when he was a kid. He always had a strange connection with them. Just like his mother. Whenever he found something he researched where it was coming from, who owned it and so on. He would say that he could sense the aura of the artefact, that he could feel if it's good or evil._

_Boomer always thought that he was messing with him. But ever since they arrived on Kinkow, he noticed how Brady was always drawn to artefacts. Like the batman amulet (how Brady used to call it). He was really worried sometimes but he never said anything. Brady secretly studied the history of Kinkow. He didn't want anyone to know that he was not so stupid at all._

_Anyhow, Boomer knew Brady would know what this is. He has been waiting for a good reason to finally see his brother again and there it was. He needed an excuse because he couldn't admit that he really missed him._

**Boz**: "so who is it?"

**Boomer**:" an old friend"

_Boz and Mikayla shared a look and started following Boomer. He was really fast. Well, he knew exactly where he was going. Boz and Mikayla could barely keep up._

_They were walking for half an hour until Boomer suddenly stopped in front of a tiny store. An old bookstore._

_Brady has started working there when he was 13. His aunt and uncle could barely pay the rent so he started working to help them out. He read almost every book in this store._

_Boomer knew that he must have started working there again when he came back to Chicago. And he was right. _

_He looked through the window first and saw him standing there, organizing some books. He only saw his back, but he knew it was him._

_Without a word he went inside and walked straight to the reception where Brady was standing._

**Brady**:" I'll be right there for you, one second, please"

_He wrote something down but didn't look up, so he didn't know who he was talking to but he said it with a smile and a really nice, comfortable tone in his voice. _

_Not only was there his brother that he has left without saying goodbye, there was also the girl he was in love with, who turned him down like a million times and another brother who he hasn't met yet._

_Boomer obviously felt the need to make a big entrance and make this situation even weirder than it already was. It felt as if he had practiced this sentence a couple of times before._

**Boomer**:" some things never change, hm?"

He stared at him with a snootily attitude and took a book out of the shelf that Brady just organized.

_Brady immediately recognized that voice but it took him a few seconds to look up. You could tell that he was scared. He never thought he would see his brother again. He may have hoped to never come into that situation where he had to explain himself._

**Brady**:" Boomer"

_He barely got this out. _

_He stared at him in shock._

**Boomer**: "yap, still a nerd, hu?"

_Brady did look different tho._

_His hair was darker and a little bit longer again. He was wearing glasses. His clothes were dark as always. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with a brown colored flannel shirt, black ripped jeans, and dark brown boots._

_He also was much skinnier than when he lived on Kinkow. He lost a lot of weight. Almost a little too much._

_Brady noticed two figures standing behind his brother. He recognized Mikayla and looked at her for a few seconds before noticing another guy next to her. _

**Brady:**" W-What are you doing here?"

**That's it for the first Chapter **

**Please leave a comment/review and tell me if you like it (or not ****) so I can decide wether continue/ change/ or not continue the story.**

**Btw I know this is a little short, I promise the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bradys PoV_

**Brady:** „ W-What are you doing here?"

_I felt how my throat tightened. I started shaking a little._

_This was actually a nightmare. Boomer standing in front of me, with Mikayla and a guy, I think it's my other brother Boz._

_All three of them staring at me._

**Boomer:**" We need something"

_That's it? They need something? What could they need? _

_Boz must have noticed how nervous I was. He started talking and for some reason I got goose bumps._

**Boz**:" we need your help. We found something and according to Boomer you might know what it is"

_I like him. He's nice…well at least he seems nice_.

**Boz:**" oh and I'm Boz by the way"

_Mikayla on the other hand avoids eye contact but I could sense her disbelieve in me. She thinks I'm a fool anyway. She always did. But why is this bothering me?_

_My mind is going crazy right know…there is so much coming at me._

_Wait, what did Boz just say? They need my help? Did Boomer tell them about me? What does Mikayla think now?_

_Oh yeez why do I care? Damn it, what should I do?_

**Brady**:" I don't think I can help you, I'm sorry"

_I grabbed some Books went to a shelf in the back of the store. I was hoping they would leave, but of course they didn't. I know Boomer got a lot to say but I just didn't wanna hear it. I didn't wanna explain my actions. _

**Boomer:**" Wow at least you're sorry"

_I knew what he meant. He followed me in the back. Boz and Mikayla stayed at the reception watching us argue. Well, they could hear us anyway, we were getting louder for some reason._

**Boomer**:" It's been a year, Brady!, 12 months!"

**Brady**:" I know how many months a year has"

_I know it was inappropriate but he was kinda asking for it_

**Boomer:**" oh you think this is funny? You think it was fun waking up and finding out you left the island? without talking to me? "

**Brady**:"w-well,…I"

_He cut me off _

**Boomer:**" You think it was great finding that stupid note?"

_He was screaming now. I guess Boz and Mikayla have never seen Boomer so angry. Well I did, but that's another story._

**Brady**:" No…I..-"

_He cut me off again._

**Boomer:**" what? What do you have to say?"

**Brady**:"BOOMER, would you let me explain?"

**Boomer**: " O-OH he got an explanation. Hey Boz, Mikayla come here he got an explanation, that's gonna be good"

_I hate when he does that. Mocking me with that sarcastic, arrogant tone in his voice._

_Boz and Mikayla knew it was sarcasm but they came closer anyway._

**Brady**:" look I'm really sorry, but..-"

**Boomer**:" well, I've never heard that one before…"

_He did his fake laugh and looked at Boz and Mikayla and kind of demanded them with his look to do the same, but they didn't. they looked really uncomfortable. Well I don't blame them. I was uncomfortable too._

_Boomer was disappointed they didn't join him mocking me. He turned back to face me._

**Boomer**:" so…you're sorry?"

_His voice was almost normal again. _

**Brady**:" yes, you think this was easy? It wasn't!, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did."

**Boomer**: " But why did you go?"

**Brady**:" I can't tell you"

**Boomer**:" oh god"

_Boomer started to turn around and was about to leave._

**Brady**:" No, Boomer wait"

_I grabbed his arm and turned him around._

**Brady**:" please stay"

**Boomer**:" why can't you tell me?"

**Brady**:" It's not save"

**Boomer**:" why not"

**Brady**:" because someone could listen, it's not save here"

**Boomer**:" are you kidding me?"

**Brady**: "No, Boomer listen, I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but I promise I didn't leave for personal reasons, I did it because I had to….It's really complicated but I don't want you guys to get involved. It's too dangerous"

**Boomer**: " I don't get it, why can't you just tell me, we used to tell each other everything"

**Brady**:" I know, but trust me, it's better this way. I don't want you to get hurt" my voice was really shaky. I tried to control my emotions but Boomer could sense how scared I was.

_I guess he started to realize how serious this is. He looked really concerned._

_He grabbed my hand and looked at me._

**Boomer**:" Brady…..did someone hurt you?"

_I froze for a moment. I did got hurt. But should I tell him? He might already know…._

_I looked over to Boz and Mikayla standing 4 feet away from Boomer staring at us. I guess I was hoping they would say something but they didn't. they were waiting for an answer._

_Boomer already knew my answer, so I skipped that part and decided to tell them at least a bit. First I made sure no one else came into the store while we were talking, but there was no one._

**Brady**:" okay, listen you guys…"

_Boomer was still holding my hand so I walked closer to Boz and Mikayla and he followed me._

**Brady**:" have you heard about the prophecy yet?"

**Boz**:" which prophecy?"

_Boomer and Mikayla shook their heads to show me they had no idea what I was talking about._

**Brady**:" in the very first records about Kinkows history, there is a hidden prophecy in one of the books that says that a demon-like creature will rise from the dark side and destroy everything we know"

**Boomer**:" you mean the island"

**Brady**:" I mean the world, the world as we know it will be destroyed and all humans will die"

**Boomer**:" but how…I mean…"

**Brady**:" Kinkow is the origin of everything evil in this world. According to the legend the gate to hell is underneath Kinkow."

**Boomer**:" oh god"

_Boomer and Boz both were shocked. _

**Boz**:"are you sure?"

**Brady**:" yes, it also says that he has evil subjects around the world who are preparing to evoke him."

**Mikayla**:" wait, I have never heard of this so- called prophecy or about the end of the world. My dad and the elders haven't either. I guess someone must have fooled you"

_Of course she had to make me look stupid, she does that all the time. I was annoyed by her. It took me a lot to even tell my brothers about this and she turned it into a joke._

_I couldn't handle her sassy attitude right know and I wanted her to notice that._

_I crossed my arms and turned to her._

**Brady**:" I believe my source and it makes sense…after everything that happened I really think we are in great danger. Zadoc and the evil king were just the beginning"

**Mikayla**:" Well I believe my dad and the elders, they would know if something was going on with the dark side"

_She crossed her arms too and came a bit closer. It kinda looked like we were batteling each other with words._

**Mikayla**:" what kind of source is it anyway?"

**Boomer**:" ya, who is it?"

_I really didn't want to answer that_

**Mikayla**:" must be not so bright"

_She rolled her eyes._

_I've had enough. I never got mad at her before but this time she really teased me._

**Brady**:" don't you dare calling my mother stupid!"

_Everybody was silent._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

what do you think? Leave a comment pls and let me know if I should continue this story 😊


End file.
